Wait for Me
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Every soldier, friend or enemy has their loved ones, back home, waiting for them to return, one day, from the horrors and tragedies of war... Inspired and directly based on the World of Warships short film, "Wait for Me" and also uses the poem with the same name by Konstantin Simonov.


**Hey guys! So…**

 **Today is apparently International Day of Peace, which is celebrated every year on September 21 and World of Warships, one of my most favorite games, has released a short five minute firm, called, "Wait for Me" and wow… It really just touched my heart and I even almost started to shed some tears!**

 **So, I decided to show my support for this day by writing this!**

 **Also, the title, "Wait for Me" is also the title of a poem by Konstantin Simonov , based on his own experience of leaving his loved ones to go fight on the front lines.**

* * *

 **War is a tragedy experienced by humanity every day.**

 **With respect to all who have fallen and those who survived,**

 **regardless of which conflict they fought in or side they stood on,**

 **we do our best to capture the humanity and emotions of war,**

 **both in the past and in the modern world.**

It was mid 1944 and the second world war was still raging on, in the pacific theater, the American led forces, mostly by the navy and marines were 'island hopping' their way through the Pacific on the road to Tokyo. However the Japanese wouldn't give up easily and they were putting up a fanatic resistance by the Imperial navy and air force at sea, with the army fighting to hold the Pacific islands.

Sailing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Admiral Halsey's powerful third fleet, supporting the island invasions came under attack by Japanese bombers carrying torpedoes, with fighter escort. As the planes flew over the wavetops, all the US ships sounded general quarters and the antiaircraft crews ran to man their guns.

On one of the Fletcher class destroyers, a young Blue macaw sailor named Blu manned his post, a single 20mm Oerlikon on the mid, starboard side. While he was getting the gun ready, along with a couple of other sailors, on one of the Japanese bombers, a young Scarlet pilot by the name of Feripe, (Japanese name for Felipe) was putting on a brave face, ready to die for the emperor.

As the Japanese planes came into range, the constant rattle of hundreds of 40mm Bofors and 20mm Oerlikons, along with the flashes and banging of the dual purpose 5 inch guns of the US fleet filled the seas as they fired away at the Japanese attackers, tracers and smoke clouds filling the sky as the Japanese planes pressed their attack. Pilot Feripe bravely flew through the flak storm towards his target, while Blu fired away at the Japanese planes with his 20mm.

As the flak intensified, Japanese planes started falling down from the skies in flames, Feripe watching one of his fighter escorts, that was flying ahead of him, crash into the Pacific. He looked down at the handles of the steering gear, to a pouch that was tied to it.

 _Wait for me, and I'll come back._

 _Wait with all you've got._

 _Wait, when dreary yellow rains_

 _Tell you, you should not._

As Feripe looked down at that pouch, he pictured what was going on back home, in his hometown of Tokyo. As if it was happening at the same time, a female Scarlet, wearing a kimono dress was looking down at a similar colored pouch, having a sorrowful face on. While the female was doing that, a young Scarlet chick, holding onto a wooden model of a Japanese bomber plane, made by his father, was playing with it, running around the house on the outside, happy as a little chick can be.

Back with Feripe, focusing on his task, got the target in sight, and he signaled the bombardier behind him to drop the torpedo. The torpedo fell from the plane and started making its way to its target, which was heading straight for the destroyer that Blu was on…

 _Wait when snow is falling fast!_

 _Wait when summer's hot!_

 _Wait when yesterdays are past,_

 _Others are forgot._

As Blu was firing his 20mm against the Japanese attackers, focusing on the skies above, out of the corner of his eye, he and his crew saw the wake of a torpedo that was going to run into their ship. All of them were shocked as the torpedo hit home and exploded, blowing a huge hole in the destroyer as the ship was literally picked up by the explosion. Sailors near the blast were thrown by the force, including Blu and he landed hard on the steel deck, knocked out.

 _Wait, when from that far-off place,_

 _Letters don't arrive._

 _Wait, when those with whom you wait_

 _Doubt if I'm alive._

Fast froward to a few days later, and an army officer by the name of Eddie stood in front of a civilian household with a letter in his wings. A young female Blue macaw by the name of Jewel opened the door to see the officer, who handed the letter to Jewel, while Jewel's aunt, Mimi, also came to see who it was. The officer offered some letters and left, Jewel closing the door and right away read the letter that officer gave her. As she read it, she collapsed and just sat there against the door in sadness.

A little bit later, Jewel, with the help of her Aunt Mimi got Blu's affairs in order, Mimi was currently folding a medium sized American flag into the traditional triangle, while Jewel was carrying a picture of Blu in his sailor uniform. She put it along other pictures, some of them together, others with memories of Blu's years in high school.

 _Wait for me, and I'll come back!_

 _Wait in patience yet_

 _When they tell you off by heart_

 _That you should forget._

Back with Blu, on the now sinking destroyer in flames, he was just waking up from being knocked out, to see chaos all around him. Sailors were running about, trying to save the ship, as the water started engulfing the decks. Despite being disoriented and with the ship in flames and the Pacific starting to claim her to the bottom, Blu managed to drag himself on the flooded deck, passing by dead, fellow sailors.

 _Even when my dearest ones_

 _Say that I am lost,_

 _Even when my friends give up,_

 _Sit and count the cost,_

 _Drink a glass of bitter wine_

 _To the fallen friend -_

 _Wait! And do not drink with them!_

 _Wait until the end!_

As Feripe was flying his plane away from the destroyer that he put a torpedo in, the few remaining AA guns from the destroyer, that was still firing away got their revenge when bullets riddled Feripe's right wing engine. Looking back, Feripe saw his bombardier dead from 20mm bullets in his body. Deciding to seal his faith for good, he decided on a kamikaze attack to finish off the destroyer for good, turning his plane around, he prepared himself for the ultimate sacrifice.

As Feripe dived down to hit the destroyer, Blu, who was sitting down on the steel deck of his ship, saw the Japanese plane coming down to hit the ship.

 _Wait for me and I'll come back,_

 _Dodging every fate!_

 _"What a bit of luck!" they'll say,_

 _Those that would not wait._

Getting up with a struggle, Blu went back to his 20mm gun, determined to defend his ship from the suicidal attacker, Feripe went in, bravely as he focused on his target. Blu fired his 20mm away at Feripe's plane, not giving in as he targeted the right wing of the plane.

 _They will never understand_

 _How amidst the strife,_

 _By your waiting for me, dear,_

 _You had saved my life._

Blu continued his steady hail of bullets and eventually Feripe's plane couldn't take it anymore as the right wing completely separated from the body. With the wing detached, Feripe no longer had control of his plane and it plummeted straight down into the Pacific, about a hundred feet from hitting the heavily damaged destroyer. As the plane was finally stopped, Blu relaxed as Feripe started going down in his plane in the cold waters. The pouch that was tied to the steering gear handle coming loose and through a bullet hole in the canopy, escaped.

 _Only you and I will know_

 _How you got me through._

 _Simply - you knew how to wait -_

 _No one else but you._

Back in Tokyo, the female Scarlet was washing her face in a pot of water and made dinner for her and her son, however also setting up for her husband.

Back in America, Blu walked in through the front door of the house he shared with Jewel, looking around for his lover. He didn't see her as he put down his bag near the front door and tried to search for Jewel. He turned around to see the collection of pictures on a table and walked to it, taking one in his wings as he knew what this meant. As he was looking at the picture, there was a mirror and in the mirror, there appeared Jewel, who had the shock of her life as she couldn't believe that her one true love was alive and well.

Back in Tokyo, mother and son were still eating when someone could be seen walking from behind the paper and wooden sliding door. It was Feripe… The female Scarlet heard the talon steps and turned around to see the impossible, right in front of her eyes. Feripe stepped inside and took off his cap he was wearing, he had some nasty scars on the right side of his face, but the female didn't care as she stood up and came face to face with her husband. Feripe was so happy as he hugged his wife tight, the female accepting it.

Back in America, Blu and Jewel were right next to each other, their bodies just an inch away from touching as they held wings and cried, so happy to see each other again.

As the two couples from opposite sides of the world, as well as enemies, hugged their loved ones, the war, the fighting, all the pain and suffering they witnessed were gone and now were replaced, at least for a bit, by happy and tearful emotions. What mattered to Blu and Feripe now was that they were home, away from all the terrors and horrors to live to see their loved one. The ones they left and that their last words before going off to war were…

"Wait for me."

* * *

 **Okay… Who needs a tissue just as much as me?**

 **I would like to end this special one shot with my own message…**

 **War is not only about the battles or describing the enemy as inhumane people with no emotions whatsoever… It also involves all the emotions and the suffering that soldiers and civilians alike have to go through, it involves tragic endings of soldiers who desire to pull through and win, not to destroy the enemy, but to get back home one day to their wife, lover, or loved ones. Not all of them make it, while others do…**

 **We also need to be reminded, because most of us, I think, think that our enemies our heartless and only seek to kill… The truth is that they are as emotional as the side we choose in a war. Like the side we choose, our enemies also have their loved ones, waiting back home, wishing for their soldiers safe return when everything is over. They are as human as us and we need to be aware of that fact, or else humanity will cease to exist…**

 **That's all I have to say, see you guys in the next update.**


End file.
